Martyn Littlewood
Martyn Littlewood is a member of the Yogscast team. His YouTube channel is called InTheLittleWood, where he has many subscribers (Saplings) and is well known around the Minecraft YouTube community. The combination of a Yognau(gh)t and a Sapling is a Yogling. Background Martyn was born on 7 April 1990 in England. In 2008 Martyn started to do vlogs and parodys on his channel which is now his official blog channel. Then he turned to gameplay commentating, which was when he began amassing subscribers. In 2011, he created a song called "Form This Way" (a parody of Born This Way). The video starred Simon and Lewis' Minecraft characters, however, they had no participation in the creation of the song itself. When the Yogscast saw the video they contacted Martyn and asked if they could post it on their channel, to which he agreed. They went on to post it on there YouTube page to tell the world about him. From this point on Martyn and the Yogscast started a sort of partnership and agreed to promote each other's videos. Around this time he started to use the mod compilation; "the Yogbox" for his Minecraft series. After a long run of his Yogbox series (which was very popular), he started to do other things in Minecraft including mod spotlights and adventure maps. In late 2011, he started a series in Minecraft using the mod "Tale of Kingdoms". This eventually came to be known as "KOTS - Kingdom of the Saplings". This became his most successful series to-date. It was also around this time that he began to pursue the career of a radio presenter, he began presenting a college radio, hospitial radio and online radio and eventually got a job at Mainfeild FM. Unfortunatley, he was recently fired from his job due to complications and Youtube became his full time job. In one of his recent vlogs, he revealed he was moving from Nottingham to Bristol so he could live closer to the YogTowers. Shortly after he annouced this, a new song was released on the BlueXephos Yogscast channel called Screw The Nether, with Martyn being the main singer but with Lewis and Simon's voices also being featured. This marked one of Martyn's first videos made working with the Yogscast. In other vlogs, he talks about working on the new song at the office indicating Screw The Nether. He then created the YouTube account YogscastMartyn, and explained that was also his account and going link it to IntheLittleWood channel. Martyn is now working full-time in at YogTowers along-side Lewis, Simon, Hannah, Sjin and Area 11. Series: Ongoing: *Kots (Kingdom of the Saplings) *The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword *Chestless with MinecraftWB (Luclin) Quotes and Catchphrases *Hello everybody, I'm InTheLittleWood - also known as Martyn! *You're having a giraffe! *You've got to be kidding me! *Kill Toby! *Like a bash *Ludolik is a Hacker *That's all for today's video...BYE!!! *Synchronized bye? BYE!!! *Madagascar! *Yer done son! *Ooo that's nice! *Get in! *You're having a bubble! *Protagonist! (When impersonating Ghirahim in his Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword playthrough) *Leg it! *Sit down! *Ohhwohhh, yes! *Steady! Category:Yogscast Category:People